


Before The Execution

by Moonsnowrose



Series: Evillious Hell [2]
Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsnowrose/pseuds/Moonsnowrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen is to be executed and gets a visit from Kyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Execution

Allen was scared. Even though he was the one who thought of the idea to switch with her sister, he was changing his mind. But Guilt was eating up at him. Eating him alive.

As he was lost in thought he heard the dungeon doors open.  Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his head. 

As Allen woke up, he noticed he was still in his cell, except his hands was shackled and his mouth was gagged. He then noticed a shadow in the corner. That's when he realized he was naked.

Prince Kyle Marlon, Rilliane's ex fiancee and one of the leaders of the Lucifenian revolution, And the one who also loved Michaela. Allen hates him so much and he knows that the feeling is mutual. Allen was now glaring at the aforementioned Prince who now has an evil expression on his face. Allen was then kicked to the ground. 

As soon as Prince Kyle was done beating up Allen, he took off his pants and grabbed both of his Legs and pressed his face towards Allen's hole and licked and thrusts his tongue inside.  As soon as Allen was wet he positioned himself on top of him and started thrusting inside Allen's tight hole.

 Allen screamed but Lyle's thrust was just steady until finally with a grunt, Hot liquid flowed inside the younger man. Finished, Kyle stood up and put on his pants. Smiling with the blood flowing from along the kid's leg.

"I'm sorry, Alexiel. But this is for all those people including Michaela that died because of you." Said Kyle. 

Allen Avadonia, formerly known as Prince Alexiel Lucifen d' Autriche laid bleeding on the cell, waiting for the morning where all his suffering in this realm is to end. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Akihiro Tsukino and Megumi "Kim" Kun, The Servant and Daughter of Evil.  
> And Alice Zhang who requested this


End file.
